iCatch a Flick
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: Freddie and Sam head to the theater... and well let's just say that it's an eventful trip. Seddie of course, Iron Man III spoilers lovelies so read at your own risk. Not too angst-y, still Seddie cuteness ;)


Hello Lovelies!

Yes, it is I! After, well far to long, I have returned! For reasons far to long and personal to be discussed I have been away but fear not… I have returned!

So some quick housekeeping; iDiscover Life is still in progress… though it is going to have another multi-chapter fic running alongside it which you will see appear on my profile soon, the beginning is still in final editing right now.

Anyways this is just a quick one-shot I needed to write out, I recently saw the film Iron Man III with a friend of mine, and being the lazy person I am, I asked her to get my refill drink for me. As she scolded me for being exceedingly lazy, this fic jumped into my head. I know, I know, I have a Seddie problem ;P

P.S. I didn't even get the refill

**BEWARE! HEAVY IRON MAN III SPOILERS**

Sam's POV

All right, so maybe this is my fault. Freddie and I were supposed to catch the 9:00PM showing of Iron Man III (3D) but the MMA fight had run until 8:45, how was I supposed to know we'd hit a detour? Stupid construction. Anyways now we were pulling up outside the theatre and it was 9:15 and Freddie was looking mighty peeved. Spencer waved quickly before he and Carly headed off to Fashion Week for the evening. How supermodels in tight dresses classified as "artistic research" I'll never understand, but Carly appreciated the company so she didn't question Spencer.

Following a grumpy nerd into the building we headed to the nearest concession stand and bought two tickets to the 10:45 showing along with plenty of snacks. As Freddie paid for our rations I made my way over to a set of comfy sofa chairs, sending two approaching freshman running with a withering gaze. Plopping down in my seat I saw Freddie struggling to balance his tray full of our, well _my_ snacks though I made no move to help him carry the burden. Carefully setting down the snacks on the table in front of us Freddie glared at me.

"You could have helped me you know, it's not like I'll actually get to eat any of this." He said, his tone harsher than I would have liked.

"What are you saying _Freddie_," I sneered at him "that I eat too much? You might as well call me fat while you're at it." I watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as his expression faltered slightly, though he composed himself quickly.

"No Sam that's not what I'm saying," he said patiently "All I meant was that your help would have been appreciated." I sighed in annoyance. He had been making it more and more difficult for me to rally him up lately, and I was craving my Freddie fix. Now what, you may ask is a Freddie fix? It's that unique rush I get from arguing with Freddie, seeing the determination in his eyes even though he has no hope of winning, the thrill of the chase, everything that makes Freddie and I what we are. Not that I didn't mind sensitive Freddie, I mean who doesn't enjoy someone waiting on them hand and foot? Not that Freddie would see it that way of course but in comparison to the way Freddie had been looking after me; well only Carly has ever put in this kind of effort.

As time passed I became increasingly bored as minute after painful minute ticked by. Freddie was keeping himself occupied on his PearPad, working away at some assignment he had due next month that he'd been going on about for the last four days. Grunting I tipped my head back in my seat and felt the sweet release of sleep overtake me. When I was awoken I was surprised by the tenderness that accompanied Freddie's gentle shakes, not that I cared of course; but still it was a nice sentiment.

Stretching I reached over to dispose of my trash, depositing all but my soda cup in the trash. Looking at the empty cup I grimaced, turning to my favourite nub.

"Go get me my refill." He shot me an incredulous look.

"Get it yourself Sam, God gave you two perfectly good legs, try using them for a change."

With a smirk I plopped back into my chair, swinging them up onto the footrest in front of it. "How's this?" I asked, fake sincerity coating my every word. I noticed that a couple of kids from our school were hanging around nearby watching us not-so-discreetly. A quick tip on spying ladies and gentlemen… You aren't supposed to get caught.

"Sam the movie is going to start in 15 minutes and we need to pick our seats still."

"Exactly! So the sooner you get my drink, the sooner we can pick our seats."

I don't know why I did this to myself, to _him_. I always pushed the boundaries, it doesn't matter how far I have to push, who gets hurt, what I could _lose_. I just have this constant need to test him, see just how far he'll go for me and when he will decide to walk away from it all, to walk away from _me_.

I know I've hit that threshold when pain flashes through Freddie's eyes as he wordlessly takes my cup from the table and goes to wait in line passing the group of not-so-sneaky-but-loudly-snickering observers. I heard one of them cackle "Wow, he's so _whipped!_

I knew there was no fixing what I'd done and I added this to the list of things I loathed myself for. Hurting Freddie was on there more times then I'd care to admit. I know the boy would walk of a cliff for me because he's a stupid nub but yet I continue to relentlessly put him to the test, and I'll be darned if he ever failed, failure would mean he gave up on me, _left_ me. Yet here we go, spinning through circle after circle, with no complaints from Freddie as I dig myself deeper and deeper into my grave waiting patiently for Freddie to push me into it.

Without a word he hands me my drink, and we head into the theatre. He sits in my favourite spot without even having to ask, wordlessly moving one seat farther than necessary so I could have the left armrest and still be perfectly aligned with the center of the screen. As the preshow starts I can feel the palpable hurt radiating from Freddie and it makes bile burn my throat. Why _why_ do I do this to him? He does nothing to deserve this and continues to accept the unrelenting punishments I rain down upon him.

As the movie started I pushed all thoughts of Freddie from my head drowning them, _him_, out with the movie. Truth be told it was a fantastic film on all counts though I couldn't help but notice the change in Tony from when I saw him last. He seemed different somehow, like he wasn't the same cocky jerk we'd all come to love in the previous films. The most notable difference was in his relationship with Pepper, as I watched him catch her in his suit while his house was falling out from under his feet I realized that Freddie and Tony weren't all that different. Sure Tony Stark is Iron Man and Freddie is just a nub, they both would give their lives for the people they love. Ok that sounds stupid now, so maybe that only makes them a little similar but I think they may just get along if they bonded over that stupid tin can Tony is so fond of wearing. Or maybe he'd prove to be the total nub he is and take to Pepper, he is such a bore after all.

Then Pepper died. Freddie visibly paled, his fist clenching as she disappeared into her fiery tomb. As Tony chased Aldrich Killian across the shipping yard I found myself silently screaming for Killian's blood as I felt a cold pang resonate through my being. Pepper couldn't be _dead_, she just couldn't be. How dare he interfere with something so pure, so _darned perfect_. Sure Tony and Pepper were total opposites but that is what made them perfect! Who was going to keep Tony in line now? Who was going to love him faults and all, not give a flying flapdoodle about his millions, and do all his work for him while he goofed around with the super friends?!

As the Mark 42 armour blew Killian to smithereens I sighed content in the knowledge that Pepper didn't die in vain. Not that it made her death any easier, but at least the idiot that killed her had joined her, mind you he probably was in a hotter place... As I was getting ready for Tony's witty one liner I contemplated how Marvel planned to replace the love-hate (ok mostly love) relationship Tony had lost when suddenly there he was. Freddie and I watched in horror as this monster extracted his mangled form from the burning remains of the Mark 42 armour. What did it take to kill this bastard! Tony just blew him up and here he is again, screaming like a lunatic about the Mandarin.

Looks like it's curtains for Tony, maybe that's why they're bringing Spiderman into the Avengers 2, Tony finally met his match. Gripping Freddie's arm subconsciously I waited for the final blow, when out of nowhere a pipe connects with Killian's chest sending him flying back into a nearby shipping container. And suddenly Pepper is there, looking pretty darned good for falling 200 feet into a fiery abyss. Relief flooded through Tony and myself at the sight of Pepper because now it wasn't over. She was still alive and she still loved him, nothing else mattered. Not Killian, not the armour, not New York, just the two of them in that moment and nothing could take that from them.

The movie drew to a close after Pepper finally snuffed out Killian, and Tony stupidly wasted millions of dollars blowing up all of his tin cans, albeit making Pepper pretty happy in the process. As Freddie and I exited the theatre I noticed that Freddie was looking everywhere but at me as we headed for the lobby, and Spencer's waiting vehicle, Freddie sitting in the front seat with Spencer, leaving me to the back seat by myself. _Ouch_.

The car ride back to Bushwell was a short one, Freddie occupying himself by fan-girling to Spencer about the CGI effects, acting, and plot of the movie. I leaned forward and turned up the radio to drown out their annoying voices but soon regretted the decision.

"_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same…"_

With a sigh I looked out the window admiring the blur of scenery flying by, beginning to sing softy with one of my favourite artists.

"_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah…"_

Shifting my gaze to the rearview mirror I watched Freddie as he animatedly recounted the events of the skydiving adventure Airforce 1's crew had been subjected too, and I smiled at the light in his eyes so full of life and forgiveness. He must have felt me staring and glanced at me in the mirror, his eyes glazing over a little bit, dimming only slightly. Sending me a genuine, albeit weary smile he shifted his focus back to Spencer.

"_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

You take me all the way, you take me all the way."

After Spencer pulled into the parking garage I followed the pair to the elevator the lead to the Shay's apartment. Carly wasn't home surprisingly, though the cause of her absence wasn't as surprising. Apparently she had met a "hot guy" named Chad at the festival and he had offered to take her to dinner, an invitation she had eagerly accepted much to Spencer's annoyance.

After about 20 minutes of small talk Spencer announced that he was going to bed.

"Perfect timing, I was just about to head home anyways." Freddie murmured plucking his bag from the couch and heading for the door.

"Later Freddo!" Spencer called after him; Freddie tossed a small smile over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" The desperate cry had left my lips before I could stop it. Pausing mid-turn Freddie sighed turning back to face me head on.

"I'll walk you out?" I asked, unsure of what exactly I was hoping to accomplish.

"He lives right across the hall…" Spencer helpfully noted.

However he quickly added, "Though I'm sure it couldn't hurt!" after the scorching gazes Freddie and I sent his way.

"I'm just gonna…" He started before bolting down the hall to his room, a loud slam in his wake.

Sighing Freddie opened the door, waiting for me to follow. Once outside I closed the door behind me, leaning against it. Now that the moment was here I was even less sure of what I wanted to say to him.

"I'm sorry." Well it was a start.

Freddie looked down at me, shock clearly shown on his face. "What?" It was hardly a whisper.

"I'm sorry I make this so difficult for you." I answered; my voice too was barely audible.

"Sam," He started "You don't make it difficult-" I cut him off there.

"Don't you make excuses for me!" I hissed, "You've invested so much in me Freddie, years and years of time and effort, dealing with my nonsense, and somehow managing not to despise me afterwards." I started to tear up at this point but I furiously clawed at my face before continuing.  
"Even now, _especially_ now, all I've done is _test_ you. Freddie do this, Freddie get me that, just waiting for you to fail. I think the worst part is that I _want_ you to fail, I _want_ a reason to push you away."

Throwing my arms up in frustration I finally met his eyes "I'm just- I'm just sorry."

As I finished speaking I completely deflated. The ball was in Freddie's court now for what might be the final time, one last sick test.

As I waited for Freddie to speak I could find nothing in the world more interesting than my purple converse, ironically a gift from the nub in front of me as I drew shapes with my left foot on the ground.

Then his lips were on mine, arms wrapped possessively around my waist. Instinctively I fisted my hands in his hair tugging affectionately at the soft brown locks as I pushed myself onto my tiptoes to even the playing field. The battle for dominance was short lived, Freddie clearly winning when I whimpered as he kissed his way down my neck, returning to my lips for a (very) short time. Finally he rested his forehead against my own, breathing heavily

"I love you baby," he whispered, his minty breath tickling my face "No amount of testing will change that. Besides, you know I always get my A."

Burying my face in the crook of his neck I held him tightly to me, thinking about how lucky I am to have him.

Freddie took a small step back, a look of pure bliss in his eyes. "Happy Anniversary Baby." He whispered. Grinning I decided that a year was long enough, besides Freddie really did deserve his 'A'.

"Is your mom home?" I asked him, voice husky.

He grinned at me. "Nope, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Waggling my eyebrows suggestively I whispered, "I sure hope so."

Locking eyes we both raced to his room at top speed, tossing off our coat and shoes as we went, door shut carelessly behind us as we screamed "PILLOW FIGHT!"

And to clear up any suspicious people, no, my night did not go quite like this o.0

As always my dears, leave a review for little old me, I missed you guys! 3

~ .epic.73


End file.
